When You Lie Next to Me
by GreekMuseCalliope
Summary: Set after the Team sets out for the 100-yr quest. They receive word that Levi and Gajeel are getting married and return to Magnolia for the event. Natsu and Lucy however have some pondering to do over natsu's chosen sleeping arrangements.


Hey everyone, Calliope here with a new story! I decided to come back with a fairy tail one-shot in recompense of the slightly unfulfilling nalu ending of the Fairy Tail manga. Normally when I read a lot of manga chapters in one sitting I throw on a youtube playlist and drowned in both music and story time. I just so happen to come across an old song I haven't heard in YEARS that my little brain warped into a nalu kinda sorta songfic. There are a myriad of stories depicting how Natsu is always invading Lucy's bed (only occurred once in the manga when he was sick from eating Etherion) and this song honestly made me think of that. This story occurs after the awards ceremony when the team returns to Magnolia to attend Levi and Gajeel's wedding mid 100-year quest.

Look for 'When You Lie Next to Me' by Kellie Coffey (some versions are better quality than others) on youtube then read this story.

P.S. Fairy Tail nor any of the lyrics present are of my ownership. They belong to actual brilliant people.

Lucy woke up to the warm sun shining through her window, lighting up her familiar room with a soft golden glow.

 _It's so good to be home,_ Lucy thought, _here in my nice, warm, soft, be-…..wait._

Slowly she turned her head and found a tuff of pink hair sticking out from under her comforter. Immediately she threw her covers back to reveal Natsu sleeping peacefully on his side facing her. Steam started to wisp up off of Lucy as she prepared for the lecture of the year with a complimentary beating, but then stopped. The sunlight had started to creep over his features and the rage she build up began to diminish at the sight.

 _He, is he really the same Natsu I met in Hargeon all those years ago?_ She thought as her eyes scanned over the planes of his face. She noted that his jawline was slightly more pronounced, his body was a little more filled out, and he had gotten a little taller. All these things, yet he still retained that heartwarming, aloof smile that never ceased to remind her of home. Slowly she shimmied back down and laid on her side, facing Natsu and allowed the peaceful atmosphere settle onto her.

 _How it ever happened, I don't know, but I can't help but feel warm and at home when he's with me,_ Lucy warmly pondered while staring at Natsu's sleeping form.

And in a split second the moment shattered when Natsu's eyes popped open. From the outside of her apartment a sudden shrill scream could be heard along with the sounds of items colliding with the walls and then a young man and a cat came flying out of the window apparently running for dear life.

~ Later at the Guild hall

Everyone was bustling to set up the last the decorations for Levi and Gajeel's wedding. Our favorite team heard about the impending wedding via lacryma and planned accordingly to spend a few days in Magnolia and be there for the big day. Lucy was chosen to be the maid of honor, with Juvia and Mira as the bridesmaids. The groomsmen were Natsu, Gray, and Elfman. Jet and Droy were beside themselves over his decision, but immediately forgot about it when Levi asked them to give her away at the ceremony. Makarov was asked to preform the marriage ceremony and little Asuka is the self-pronounced flower girl.

Lucy was in the height of glory, knowing she was chosen to play such an important part in her friends wedding, and was fervently completing the last few tasks for the wedding. after a few hours she finally finished her portion and sat at the bar to rest. Just then Miss Anna walked up to her.

"Hello Lucy, I here you're going to be the maid of honor for the wedding." Miss Anna spoke while pondering what to order to drink.

"Yes, I'm so happy Levi asked me even though we were all out on the quest, and the bridesmaid dresses levi picked out are stunning." Lucy said with sparkly eyes thinking of the wonderful light blue satin dress she would be wearing in a few hours.

"It's so wonderful your group could make the time to attend. Now, there are some things you need to know to be a proper maid of honor…"

 _Always the teacher_ Lucy thought and sweatdropped. After a long conversation about being a maid of honor and other wedding stuff she mentioned something peculiar.

"I heard from Levi that she planned for you and Natsu to walk down the isle together. It's so wonderful how the both of you are so close" Miss Anna stated with a warm smile.

Lucy blushed and responded, "yea, we are pretty close."

Anna's smile only grew at Lucy's reaction. "You truly are in a wonderful place right now" Anna stated, which made Lucy scrunch her brow in question.

"How so?" Lucy asked

"Your such a shy girl when it comes to love, and it looks like you've found a young man who is quite important to you." Anna stated with a slight wink to which Lucy went crimson.

"Oh, I-It's not-t, I mean, w-were not together or anything" Lucy sputtered out, completely embarrassed by the new topic.

"We can all see that. What I mean is you're standing on the precipice of something wonderful. It can be scary coming to terms with it, and it can make you want to run and hide from the little romantic moments you two find yourselves in. These are just natural fears, but they are ones you must conquer." Lucy was staring with amazement at Anna as she pulled her in for a hug and continued, "Part of learning to love it being able to push past the fog of fear and allow your heart to tell you what's right. Love is a precious thing, and it is far warmer than fear." Anna finished with a warm and loving smile that brought tears to Lucy's eyes.

"Thank you Miss Anna." Lucy hugged back and continued "This might seem strange, but for a moment, it was like mama was talking to me." Although Lucy still writes to her mom, she still wonders what it would be like if she could talk with her about the things she doesn't understand well, like boys.

"It's alright darling. If you ever want to talk, then I will be there to listen, okay?" Anna said, breaking the hug and giving me a smile.

"Yea, thank you"

As Lucy went off to help Levy get ready for the wedding, she thought heavily on the words Miss Anna said. Natsu may be a dork sometimes with an occasional temper and questionable manners, but there were far more things about him that were wonderful. Despite his faults, the boy had it where it counted.

 _I wonder why I'm so embarrassed by the idea of being with Natsu,_ Lucy wondered to herself just as she spotted him in the guild draping white tablecloths and Happy arranging the table ornaments. _Maybe I am a little too focused on his silly quirks, I mean, he can be serious when it counts,,,_ Just then she heard Natsu jump up on a table with a tablecloth in hand.

He then draped it over his head and yelled "Hey, Happy! Why don't we make it a Halloween-themed wedding! Look at all these ghost costumes laying around on these tables!"

"And I can fly around like a real ghost too!" Happy replied while blindly flying around the guild.

"You two will do no such thing!"Natsu immediately froze along with Happy, causing him to fall out of the sky. Erza was far scarier than any ghost.

Lucy sweatdropped. _Or maybe I'm not too focused on the quirks._

 _~ The Wedding_

Everyone was finishing their last minute dress prep and lining up to walk down the isle. Levi, at 5 months pregnant, was absolutely gorgeous in her gown and a shivering ball of doors of the guild hall opened and the music started, prompting the first in the lineup to start down the isle. First, Asuka came out throwing white petals along the pathway all the way to the altar. Mira and Elfman followed, along with Gray and Juvia, then Lucy and Natsu. At the moment lucy saw Natsu her face heated up and her heart skipped a beat. This is officially the first time seeing him in a nice suit and a blue iris pinned to his coat. Natsu gave her a warm smile and offered her his arm. She blushed as she took his arm and started down the isle. Once at the alter, the music changed and Levi appeared, escorted by Jet and Droy. I couldn't help but notice the indescribable look on Gajeel's face when his eyes landed on levi, and for a split second I wondered if Natsu would look at me that way to on our wedding day. _What! did I seriously just think that! And in the middle of my best friend's wedding ceremony too! God Anna was right. I've got it bad._ Lucy flushed at her train of thoughts, but quickly forgot about them as Levy came up to the altar and handed Lucy the bouquet.

 **Lucy POV**

Once Jet and Droy handed Levy over to Gajeel, the ceremony started. In the midst of the ceremony I let my eyes travel up to Natsu. He was starting to get a little fidgety which concerned me, but then his eyes met mine. Neither of us broke eye contact as I zoned out from the rest of my surroundings and for a moment, It was just him and me standing here. Suddenly I heard the entire guild hall break out in loud cheering, effectively breaking me out of my stupor, and looked over to see the bride and groom kissing. Um…What?

 _Oh god, I spaced out that long! Natsu and I just stared at each other through half the ceremony!_ The bride and groom then headed back up the isle, queuing Natsu and I to follow. From there Levy and the rest of the bridesmaids went to change Levy into her lighter evening dress and head back for the reception dinner/party/brawl.

We all seated at our tables after the cake cutting and got ready for the surprise Mira was planning. After everyone was seated the lights dimmed down and the curtain to the stage opened revealing Mira and a few others equipped with instruments.

"This a little something some of us worked out for the big day. This is for you Levy and Gajeel Redfox" Mira said as the instruments started playing.

 **Maybe, tonight, we could close the door and lock ourselves inside**

 **Take time to feel**

 **I don't want to miss the chance to be so real**

Lucy could see some of the younger folk squirm and turn a little red from how the lyrics are starting to sound, myself included.

 **The days all fly away**

 **And I forget the truth**

 **Everything that matters is in this room**

 **When you lie next to me**

 **Breathin' the air I breathe**

 **We don't have to speak**

 **And just be**

 **Our love's a precious thing**

 **Don't want to waste a day**

 **Or one more minute**

 **Without you in it**

 **Life if so sweet**

 **When you lie next to me**

Lucy clinged to every word of the chorus. _It's just like this morning, when we laid side by side. His presence, his energy, his scent. It was so wonderful. Why did I push him away?_

 **My heart is yours**

 **But every part of me still wants to give you more**

 **More time to love**

 **Cause you never know when life will leave us**

 _No kidding, especially with the Quest we're on right now._

 **I want to take in all the beauty here**

 **Let the world around us just disappear**

 **When you lie next to me**

 **Breathin' the air I breathe**

 **We don't have to speak**

 **And just be**

 **Our love's a precious thing**

 _Precious? Yea, just like Miss Anna said._

 **Don't want to waste a day**

 **Or one more minute**

 **Without you in it**

 **Life is so sweet**

 **When you lie next to me**

The roaring applause could be heard all the way to Cardia Cathedral, and I was on the verge of tears. Lyra herself couldn't have done a better job. _Ya know, maybe it's time for me to get a little brave,_ Lucy thought with a smile on her face.

 **Natsu POV**

After the reception/party/brawl I decided to head out before I crashed at the guild for the night. Happy had already fallen asleep in a little nook behind the bar counter and I decided to just leave him to sleep. It's not like it's the first time he crashed there. As I stepped outside I automatically started in the direction of Lucy's house. It's not like mine is all that far away, I just like being with Lucy. Everything about here puts me at ease and I honestly sleep better at her place. Once arriving, I jump in through the window like usual and find her asleep on her bed. I immediately go for the portion of her bed I usually claim but then stopped.

That first song that Mira sang at the wedding. The words stuck with me, but even more than that was that indescribable look Lucy's face. As Natsu looked over her sleeping frame he started connecting dots. He always knew she got irritated when he crawled into bed with her and honestly he never took it past her reactions but now…

 _This is quite a sacred space I've been invading, isn't it._ He let their history in this room, in this bed, replay in his mind(get your mind outta the gutters people). He started to see just how far he's been overstepping his bounds. _Besides, just because I feel this way about her doesn't mean I have permission to claim this space._ With his head hanging slightly he went to Lucy's closet, pulled out a spare blanket, and plopped down on the couch. _Maybe I should apologize in the morning._ Natsu finally thought just before sleep claimed him.

 **Normal POV**

Lucy woke up around 1 in the morning. She drank at the wedding, which usually results in waking up for a midnight glass of water. Once she got her drink in the kitchen and began to head back to bed, she heard a slight rustle from the living space. She nervously walked up to the source of the noise only to find Natsu crashed on the couch. She immediately found this odd, but quickly a smile graced her lips as she walked over to her bed, grabbed her comforter, and returned to Natsu's side. She crouched down on the floor beside him and rested her head against his chest and sliding her hand into his.

Finishing wrapping the comforter around her snuggly she whispered "Good night, Natsu", and slowly drifted off to sleep beside him.

Dawn was just starting to brighten the skies when Natsu woke up. He went to get up but noticed a weight in his side. To his utter surprise it was Lucy nestled up beside him sitting on the was about to flood himself with self-imposed questions when he noticed their hands were holding. He smiled warmly at her and moved to pick her up. As he was carrying her over to her bed bridal-style Lucy woke up and looked at him.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She asked groggily.

"Just bringing you back to your bed. You've still got a few hour left to sleep and you might as well sleep in your bed." Natsu responded and set her down on her bed.

"And you?" Lucy asked looking Natsu straight in the eyes.

"Where would you like me to be?" He asked staring intently back at her.

Lucy blushed and motioned him to take his usual spot. Natsu smiled with a slight flush and reclaimed his spot, lying on his side facing Lucy. Lucy did the same, lying on her side and facing Natsu. Silence fell as they looked each other in the eyes.

Lucy was the first to speak, "Sorry for kicking you out so violently yesterday"

Natsu smirked at her apology and let his smile soften. "Sorry for never asking permission to be here" Lucy gave him a puzzled look and he continued, "I guess I never realized how precious a space this was. I'll have to thank Mira later for her choice of songs."

It suddenly clicked for Lucy and she blushed slightly, momentarily breaking eye contact."Ya know, I have to thank her, too." now it was Natsu's turn to look confused, "That first song made me realize that this spot is yours," she said while pointing at the bed, "I just haven't been brave enough to accept it. Not until now." She smiled at him, adorning a few shades of red across her cheeks. He smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug. Felling each others heartbeat, their warmth, and when they separated, feeling each others breath, became almost intoxicating to them and finally the dam broke. Natsu closed the distance and gently kissed her. All but a heartbeat later Lucy kissed back. Immediately they began to deepen the kiss into something much more passionate.

After a minute the two broke off for air and looked each other in the eyes. Natsu brushed her bangs out of her face and ran his fingers over her cheek.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here with you?"

Lucy let out a giggle and nodded as she snuggled up to him before whispering "As long as you want." Natsu wrapped his arms around her and slowly sleep reclaimed the two, both eager to wake up later lying next to each other.


End file.
